roleplaycraftfandomcom-20200215-history
SkittlezdaHusky
SkittlezdaHusky joined on December 17, 2012, and became the newest addition to the moderators on August 23, 2013. She's very well known for her occational and completely random "Merp" in chat and will burst into random actions, but still be there to help out anyone who needs it. In the beggining (Caldor) After leaving her first server due to staff abusing their positions, Skitz was looking through server lists with her friend, T0xicMyst on skype one day and noticed The Roleplaycraft tab suggested. Curious, Skitz added the IP, joined and was immediately pelted with greetings and An_Altoids_Can linked her to the forums. After being approved by FaintingHope for villager, she journeyed up the roads into Norsland, passing by many unfinished structures and through a sandstone mansion. From there-on out, she traveled a bit farther north-east before she made her first settlement in a hobbit hole. ---- A couple weeks later, the server turned to a temp-map (Which was chaotic) and once again she moved out into the forest to find a hole to call her own. A few days later, T0xicMyst joined and came to live with her and she met this villager named Total_Death and ever since then they've been roleplaying buddies until Total had to leave a few months later. Once the server was back, Skitz and Tex upgraded their houses and met/made friends like Seriouslogan, zombiebunny510, Sarcof, Omri100 and many more. Unfortunately, a couple months later passed and after a large argument was made, she and Tex moved up north even more to make a mini mansion (Skitz lived in a house under the large settlement) near a jungle. Around that time when the house was being expanded again for the second time, Skitz donated for Royal rank (Even though by then she could have been noble lol) and Skitz got her first Title: Waffle Queen. A few weeks later she bought the race "Lycanthrope" and moved up her house so it was finally ground level. Changed her Title to "Rave Queen" but still and will forever remain The Waffle Queen. Skitz spent the majority of her time stalking and exploring the Castle of Mel'Senshir. But the one day she decided to not look around, Morthar hit Dalentarth and completely caved in all that remained of the city and structures, but exposed the underground city beneath as while flooding it. After that incident, she participated in the Endtimes of Caldor and waited sadly for the map to change. Darmus (Plus Temp map afterwards) Once the map transferred to Darmus, which most to all were excited for, Skitz decided to move into the SRJ and help Mike and Nick. She literally completed 5 months worth of Quotas in a couple days. Feeling proud, she went and explored the new map and gazed at all the rising cities. But one particular caught her eye and she when to visit, only to find that Faint and Altoids were running the water leveled city. She bought a home and decorated, but went back to the SRJ to do more work. Then.. Crap hit the fan and the map was lost due to hosting. The temp map though was memorable and fun for Skitz: she played mini-games with friends, conquered spleef matches, made new friends, sadly gained mistrust in a few. But best of all, when she was playing a brief game of Dead Space 3, the Owner called her into the Admin Office and she was promoted to Moderator. Which to then and to this day, still makes her beam with pride; despite all the hate she gets. After her promotion, she spent a lot of her time learning how to use World Edit, help other people, even banned her first player. Trivial *Her favorite word and quote is "Merp" *Merp means a derpy person who is smart, but can be easily distracted* *Actually dislikes pancakes A LOT. *Loves hanging out in TeamSpeak with friends. *Is a very good cook and cannot get drunk easily (High tolerance) *Skitz is being followed by every surveillance (NSA, KGB, RII, FBI, Mossad & etc.) Not really.Really. *I am her pet gecko. Don't ask. - Torin58